Her Past and Her Present
by peachy626
Summary: Carter & O'Neill are finally involved after 9 long years. A chance meeting with someone from her past makes Carter realise what she's got with O'Neill is definitely something worth waiting for.


Disclaimer: Don't own anything no matter how much I reeeeeealy wish I did!

Rating: M/Adult

Beta: Not got one so any mistakes are mine – sorry!

Feedback: yes please! This is only my third story and it's nice to know if I'm doing it right!

Setting: Sometime during Season 9, probably towards the middle. My first two stories were almost 'unseen scenes' which most shippers wished for but this one is a bit more from my imagination with no particular event/episode to guide it. However I think living in Colorado Springs, which isn't exactly massive, would've led to this happening at some point.

Spoilers: Not really.

**Her Past and Her Present**

Jack O'Neill nodded at half a dozen airmen as he made his way down the familiar labyrinthine corridors of the SGC. He was in his dress blues, having gotten straight on a plane from the Pentagon and off at Andrews, but carried his hat in his hands and had risked unbuttoning the top two fasteners on his shirt. Being at the SGC in full uniform still made him totally uncomfortable, this place was somewhere that BDUs and boots should be worn, even when he'd been in charge he hadn't conformed and worn blues.

Rounding a corner he passed Daniel's office, peeking in he found it empty of people, though the piles of archaeological clutter seemed to be the same as they had for the last nine years. He moved on and eventually reached the door of the lab he had really been headed to. Leaning against the doorjamb he smiled at the view of the blonde headed woman completely immersed in the glowy, flashing doodad in front of her. Various laptops surrounded her and every now and then she'd glance at one screen or another frowning, he could almost see the cogs frantically whirring in her extraordinary brain. He didn't announce himself for a few minutes, instead enjoying simply watching her. Allowing himself to remember the innumerable times he'd sat on the spinning chair opposite her workstation spinning round and round, annoying her with questions in a style akin to a bored two year old.

She was still so tied up with whatever the artefact in front of her was, wasn't or should be doing that she didn't notice him in her doorway, nor did she hear him straighten and quietly walk up behind her. Dumping his hat quite unceremoniously on the bench along the back of the room he resisted the urge to fling his arms around her and pull her to him in a hug. Instead he bent to peer closely over her shoulder, with his lips close to her ear he said quietly "What ya doin' Carter?" as he had a million times before, though granted he had never usually stood this close to her when doing so. He hadn't realised she'd been concentrating so hard and she jumped literally whilst yelling really quite loud "Oh My God". Chuckling against her neck his lips grazed the skin below her ear the way he knew she loved and she stopped midway through whatever chastising sentence she was coming out with. She reached up and backwards by instinct and found the nape of his neck, scratching her nails into the silver hair she found there, her heartbeat gradually slowed and she smiled as he whispered "Sorry" a few times, punctuated by tickling kisses, and nuzzles with his nose to her ear. The whole exchange was sweet rather than sexual and when he straightened and leant against her workstation his trademark grin was plastered all over his face. Sam realised she probably had a matching one adorning her own lips but refusing to let him get away totally with scaring her half to death she leant back in her chair away from him. Crossing her arms she was going for mad but he was still grinning and flashing his dimples at her making it increasingly difficult to pull off.

Breaking eye contact she tapped a key on her laptop to save her progress and reached over the switch the alien microfiltration chamber off, she was steadfastly ignoring him and as she stood to move some samples back into the containment fridge he reached for her chin, clearly now bored with being ignored. Pulling her gently towards his face he tilted her chin so she'd look at him. When their mouths were only millimetres apart and Sam was almost at the point of leaning in to kiss him, despite the fact that would mean he'd won their little sparring match, he stopped and instead whispered in a low gravelly tone "I missed you, Carter". Staring into his brown eyes that one sentence, and the fact that until not so long ago such a revelation and contact would've been completely off limits, ended the mock fight and she pressed her lips to his in a sound kiss. One he returned quite enthusiastically.

When they broke apart for air, foreheads touching, Sam asked "What are you doing here? I thought it would be another week before I saw you". Smiling at her he shrugged and answered "The mission I was in charge of coordinating was put back til next month cos of some staffing blunder with the Chinese contingent – or at least I'm sure that's what the memo said.." he frowned insincerely and she laughed. Locking his hands behind her at the small of her back he placed a tiny peck on the end of her nose and said "Anyhoo, I wanted to come home, I missed this, us". Sam beamed as he uttered this last sentence, he always referred to coming back to Colorado Springs as coming home. He always said it was because that's where he'd fallen in love with her, where she still was and so thus, it was home.

Reluctantly pulling away she looked pointedly at the stack of work on her desk and Jack took the hint. Raising his hands in mock surrender he backed out of the room saying "It's alright, you do whatever boffin type stuff you gotta do and I'll go catch up with Daniel and Teal'c. I'm sure I can annoy them long enough to give you time to finish up." She smiled and tossed a "Bye" in the direction of his retreating form. Poking his head back round the doorframe he added "You're on downtime this weekend right?" with a wink and a one sided grin before finally disappearing from view. She could hear his whistling echoing back down the hall and she at once set about trying to plough through the mountain of work she had to get cleared before she could disappear into the sunset with her man.

Working in Cheyenne Mountain is kind of like working in Las Vegas, you never know what time it is what with the no windows and whatnot so when Sam finally turned off her lab lights, took a quick shower and changed into civvies she wasn't really surprised to find with a quick look at her watch that it was after 8pm. Bidding goodnight to several scientists and airmen on her way to Daniel's office she wasn't at all surprised to find Daniel, Teal'c and Jack engaged in a lively discussion about the merits of Xbox over Wii, all three men were still big kids at heart and loved their electronic toys. She paused in the doorway for a moment and felt the contentment of seeing her 'family' once again whole and unchanged whatsoever wash over her. Sensing her presence Jack looked up and smiled. Following his lead Daniel grinned up at her, probably sharing her thoughts about them all being together again and Teal'c characteristically stood and bowed his head slightly.

Jack stood and pausing to snag his hat and ruffle Daniel's hair he made his way to her. Taking her hand both Sam and Jack said goodnight to the rest of the original SG-1 and agreed to meet for dinner the following night. Walking to the elevator hand in hand Sam was still quite in awe that this simple act was actually allowed now. As they rode the car up to the surface, Jack nuzzled her hair with his nose and said wonderful things with hot breath close to her ear about how good she smelled and how much he liked her shirt and how he wondered what she had on under it…..

Deciding to tease him a little she turned to him as they were almost at the top of the shaft and said "Oh no flyboy, you may be a bigshot important General in Washington now but before we do _anything_ we have to go to the grocery store – the cupboards are bare". She punctuated the 'anything' with a lift of her eyebrows and a quick tour of his body with her eyes. Almost laughing out loud at his immediately crestfallen expression she waited for the doors to open on the surface level. As they did Sam stood up onto her tiptoes and knowing she was pressed against him thigh to shoulder purred sweetly "I'll tell you though, just to keep you goin', that the underwear under my shirt is that red and black set you love so much". Lowering herself back to the flat of her feet she intentionally brushed her breasts against his arm and strode purposefully out of the elevator, brightly bidding goodnight to the airman on the front desk.

Looking down at his feet Jack understood the payback and smiled at her deviousness. Sighing and shaking his head he put on his hat and playing his role of General accepted the salute from the eager young chap on the desk. As he followed Sam into the parking lot he was mesmerised by the slight sway of her butt in her tight black jeans and he wondered once again how in the hell he'd managed to last 9 years without her.

**OooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooO**

The late night grocery store was still half filled with people when they pulled into the lot and Jack inwardly groaned. The whole drive over she'd had her hand on the top of his thigh and she'd sat, quite deliberately he thought, so he could see that yes under her black cross over shirt she _was_ wearing the deep red satin and black lace underwear. His dress blues were becoming quite uncomfortable and he longed for the second time in a matter of hours for his old BDU pants, the ones which had quite successfully hidden his inappropriate reactions to Carter over their time as teammates.

Glancing at her wistfully she gave him a brilliant smile, knowing _exactly_ what was wrong with him, and got out of the truck. Jack met her at the rear of the vehicle and as she collected a cart he resolved to get her in and out of the store as fast as humanly possible so that they could get home and onto things he'd been fantasising about for the four weeks since he'd last seen her. "Then she'll really pay for that little teasing routine" he thought to himself with a smile; images of her begging for release while he tortured her with his tongue and hands leaping into his mind.

Despite hating grocery shopping Sam was doing a good line in dragging it the hell out just to further aggravate the fidgeting man dutifully following her down each and every aisle. Stopping at the fruit she gave the plums and peaches a gentle, if a little suggestive, squeeze to check for ripeness and had to hide her smile when Jack moaned quietly behind her. In the frozen foods section she took her time choosing which flavours of ice cream to get and when asking for his opinion forced an innocent wide eyed expression onto her face when his eyes filled with a look of lusty urgency and she could just imagine what dirty thoughts he was entertaining in his head. Leaning over the freezer to collect the quart of caramel ice cream she wasn't completely surprised to find him incredibly close to her when she straightened back up. The aisle was practically deserted now and he'd positioned himself so that her ass would rub against his groin as she stood back up. Feeling the promising bulge in his pants with her butt she stepped back slightly further than strictly necessary to brush against it harder and was rewarded with his hot breath in her ear as he lowered his head to whisper urgently "We need to finish this up, soon, as in _NOW_ Carter or there's gonna be a serious need for a clean up on Aisle 4." Arching the small of her back slightly she felt his words permeate and bit back a moan of her own as her own thoughts ventured to far more interesting places than the grocery store.

Pushing the cart towards the checkout Sam felt his hand sneak into the back pocket of her pants and squeeze gently. She jerked involuntarily and felt her breathing quicken, realising that the game she'd started and made him endure for the last half hour was now literally biting her in the ass. She was fast approaching desperately horny and wanted him badly so going against their usual manner of no huge open PDAs she craned her neck backwards seeking a kiss. As his lips were about to meet hers she realised dimly in the back of her head that her cart had collided with something. Looking blindly away from Jack her lust filled gaze was drawn to another shopper who had his back to her. Shaking her head slightly to clear her mind she realised with a slight shock that she recognised the person who she'd crashed into.

"Pete"

Her brain was screaming and desperately trying to find something else to say to the man she'd basically dumped just about at the altar a year previously, all the while reminding her that her face must be flushed with arousal and also noting futilely that Jack still had his hand jammed into her pants pocket.

"I, er, wow, I'm really sorry I didn't see you there" she said hurriedly with a nervous half grin. When he didn't say anything she gabbled on "Hey you look great, it's been a while huh?"

Finally she met his eyes and they were narrowed, flicking quickly from her to Jack whose head had snapped up. Jack's gaze was cool and vaguely she realised he _still_ had his hand on her ass. "You remember Jack O'Neill, Pete?"

Not looking at her as she spoke Pete muttered a quiet "Uh huh" and was definitely squaring off to the other man. Seeing the weirdness growing Sam turned halfway to Jack and said "Can you, uh go and er…" she gestured helplessly at the checkout and full shopping cart. Breaking the standoff Jack realised where his hand was and smiled at her before removing it and murmuring "Sure, I'll meet you outside".

Following him with her eyes to the checkout she saw him give his best flyboy smirk to the woman scanning their groceries. "Jack O'Neill, ever the charmer" she thought wryly. Jolted from her thoughts she realised Pete had now shifted his narrowed gaze to her, he hadn't spoken and she sought to fill the uncomfortable silence with a "So….."

Sam had clasped her hands in front of her and was bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet, and although her face wore a wide smile anyone who really knew her would know her body language spelled uncomfortable, nervous and eager to get away. Jack drew his eyes away from her and passed the clerk his credit card with a smile, collecting their packages he moved out of the store without glancing at Sam again. He wasn't jealous, just a little perturbed that the guy she'd nearly married might have ruined their long awaited night together.

Sam was starting to feel incredibly nervous now, Pete was silent and her eyes darted around the store looking for something to say to get him to speak, or at least to use as an out. Her eyes flashed on the back of Jack's head as he left the store carrying their bags, his spiky silver hair mussed as usual. Whether Pete had followed her gaze or just noticed the small sigh that she'd released she wasn't sure but when at last he spoke his tone was wry and hinted at anger.

"I always knew there was something there with you and him" he spat out almost bitterly. Sam opened and closed her mouth doing a good fish impression and searched for something to respond with. "You'd give your career up to be with him, but not me? Nice, still at least I know why you dumped me now." As he began to move away her brain was screaming to let him go and leave the store for the safety and warmth of Jack but her stubborn streak kicked in and instead she sidestepped into his way with her hands on her hips and a hard glint in her blue eyes.

Speaking quietly but with authority she said "Hey, _hey_ hold on just a minute, you have _no_ right to speak to me like that. What happened between us was just one of those things, nothing to do with Jack. And I'll also have you know I haven't given anything up for anyone, thank you. He's no longer at the SGC, not my CO so we're free to do what the hell we like". And with that she did a crisp about turn and strode away towards the hissing automatic doors, not looking back either literally or metaphorically.

The cool air hit her as she stepped into the dusk and made her way towards the truck. She could see Jack in the driver's seat and he looked like he was talking so either he was on his cell or doing that talking to himself thing he did when something was bothering him. As she approached her door she realised it was the former and that he had his phone pressed to his ear. His bored expression belied his crisp "Yes Sirs" and he rolled his eyes with a soft smile as she climbed up into the cab. Reaching out with his other hand he palmed her cheek, she turned her head slightly and kissed his palm gently. She could tell he was desperately trying to round off the phone call and closed her eyes, enjoying his fingers stroking her cheek whilst he did so. She was still humming with frustration though, she'd waited 9 long years for a chance with the only man she'd ever really loved and she'd be damned if Pete would make her feel guilty. Fair enough, she'd ended it badly and it wasn't really anything he'd done, he was a good guy. Just not _the_ guy. Slowing her breathing Sam tried to release the whole episode and return to the happy place she'd been in before.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts and Jack's gentle caress that she didn't notice at first he'd finished on the phone. Putting his face close to hers she felt his breath on her lips and opened her eyes as he murmured gently "Are you alright?" and gestured back at the store with his eyes and head. Sam didn't answer, at least not with words. Her hands snaked up and around his neck and pulled him to her for a slow kiss, opening her mouth she licked at his bottom lip until he allowed her in, his own tongue slipping out to stroke the contours of her mouth. Moaning gently her hands grew tighter on the hair on the back of Jack's neck and only the need to breathe made her pull back. Looking into her darkened eyes Jack growled lowly "Soooo, ok then yes?" before finding himself once again attached to her lips.

His own fingers scraped into Sam's new longer hair, deepening their kiss, whilst he trailed the knuckles of his other hand down her side, just grazing her breast and ending up gripping her hip gently. As he pulled away to breathe she was babbling urgently into his neck about wanting him 'right' now and with an inhuman amount of strength Jack pushed her back into her own seat, despite his neck being on fire where her mouth had been and his brain screaming that "yeah sure it'd be ok to do it here right?".

Staring at her, all mussed and dangerous looking, he was far more turned on that he had any right to be in the parking lot of a grocery store. Tracing her lips with the pad of his thumb he murmured to her "As much as I reeeeally want you, I really don't think we should do it _here_. Let's go home". He moved with his other hand to start the truck and as he did so Sam flicked her tongue out and licked his thumb as it touched her mouth. Moaning in defeat he barked out "Home, _NOW_" and pulled out of the parking lot with a screech of tyres.

**OooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooO**

By the time they'd pulled into the drive Sam was practically in his lap, she'd spent most of the ride squirming against him and attacking his ear and throat with her mouth the way she knew drove him crazy. Nearly totalling the truck once or twice his erection was so achingly stiff and full he figured that there was no blood actually left in his brain to coordinate the driving. Before the engine had even clicked fully off Sam had launched herself onto his knees, straddling him and begging with heaving breasts against his chest and small hands insistently rubbing the aching bulge in his pants to "Let's do it right here, I need you right now, to feel you. Make love to me Jack". Her words were low and almost growled out.

Somewhere in the back of his head his rational thoughts were saying something about this being most un-Carter like, she was never normally this aggressively passionate, this …. voracious. Yeah sure she gave as good as she got in the heat of the moment but she'd never actually begged him to have sex with her in the back of the car before. Vaguely he wondered whether the impromptu meeting with 'the ex' had provoked her actions but as she chose that moment to grind into his manhood he dimly resolved to ask her later.

Jack allowed her feelings and actions to overwhelm him and his hands journeyed up her thighs and landed on her butt. Squeezing gently he pushed her down harder onto his groin and they both hissed at the contact of their lower bodies. The fabric between them rustled as Sam circled her hips and ground into him while undoing more of his shirt buttons. Tangling her hands in his chest hair she was urging him on desperately with her fingernails and tongue.

Pulling away from her urgent kisses Jack found the door handle and swung the door open. He was tempted to do as she was pleading for and have his way with her in the truck, simply because she seemed so hot about the idea but, as he kept reminding her, he wasn't 25 anymore and he wasn't sure his body would be too grateful after 10 minutes in the back seat!

Capturing her elbows he all but lifted her out of the truck. Instead of putting her feet down Sam locked her feet behind his back, while her mouth continued its ministrations on her ear and neck. Kicking the truck door shut almost as an afterthought Jack began moving towards the back door of the house. Thankfully the drive and back porch was shaded by tall green trees and for what could only really be the first time in his life he thanked god for there _being_ _trees_.

Reaching the back door he pressed Sam into the solid wood quite heavily, pushing their lower bodies even harder together. Using the door and Sam's incredible thigh strength to hold her up, he moved one hand from her butt to ferret in his pants pocket for his housekey. Kissing her soundly he opened one eye to locate the lock and shoved it in roughly, eager to get the writhing woman out of public sight and, if at all possible, immediately naked.

Stepping through the door she immediately unlocked her legs and sank to the floor. Landing lightly on her toes her mouth never left his but her hands were busy undoing the ties securing her wrapover shirt. As she peeled it away from her body she pulled her mouth away from Jack, inviting his gaze to her bared tummy and torso. Issuing a low whistle his hands tickled up her sides and he attacked her neck with his mouth. Moaning low in her throat Sam threw her head back and enjoyed the scraping and nipping of his teeth on her neck. Murmuring close to her ear he told her she was beautiful and absolutely the sexiest woman he'd ever been with and that he had ached to be inside her since he'd arrived at Cheyenne Mountain. To punctuate his comments he trailed his fingers down her body again and grasped her hips, pulling her gently towards him to press his erection into the base of her belly. Flicking his fingers to the button on the low cut jeans he undid them and slipped them down her thighs, disappearing to his knees before her. Guiding the pants the rest of the way down her legs he guided her to lift her feet and removed them and her sandals before raising his head and gaze so that it was now level with her crotch. Sure enough he was met by the small red and black panties that matched the pushup bra she was wearing and against her pale skin it looked amazing.

Trailing the fingers of one hand over the satin covering her most intimate area he discovered her moans, closed eyes and shallow breathing were all hinting at what he already knew – she was wet and hot and, as she jutted her hips towards him, _very_ ready. Placing small teasing kisses along the tops and inside of her thighs he smiled into her skin as she groaned and tried to reach for him to guide his actions. Deliberately avoiding her reach he undid the rest of his shirt buttons and removed it whilst kissing and licking as close to her heated sex as humanly possible without actually touching it. She was really squirming now and keening his name, almost shuddering with the thought of what he had yet to do. One glance up at her saw scrunched up eyes and flushed cheeks, mouth open panting and her hands had finally come to rest on the kitchen workspace, gripping the edge so tight her knuckles were white.

Hooking one finger under the gusset of her soaked underwear he noted with amusement she'd stopped breathing, waiting for his touch. Deciding she'd probably had enough pay back, and also bearing in mind his own willpower would only last so long, he sank two fingers up and into her heaving folds, taking great pleasure in the hiss and rush of breath that escaped as he finally touched her. Moving his fingers in and out with agonisingly slow thrusts he worked her into a frenzy. She begged him to go faster and moaned his name, desperately trying to thrust her hips into his hand in encouragement. Just as her body was beginning to tense around his fingers and her breath started to speed up to the point where he was afraid she'd hyperventilate he decided a little bit more torture was called for. Finding by instinct her swollen clitoris he sucked and nipped on the hardened bud through the material of her panties.

His actions on the sensitive little bundle of nerves plus the extra sensations caused by the material of her underwear tipped her over the edge into oblivion and she came shaking, crying his name, finding his hair once again and fisting it roughly.

As she quietened and her breath slowed Jack stood and enveloped her in his arms, holding her to him as she came down from her high. He stroked her hair and trailed his fingers gently down her spine. When she looked up at him, still slight dazed, he bent to kiss her gently and Sam murmured quietly into his kiss "Let me take you to bed". Finding the back of her neck Jack tangled his fingers in her hair and deepened the kiss, a silent "Yes, please do". Ending the kiss Sam took one of his hands and led him towards the bedroom silently, throwing a sultry look over her shoulder.

Following Sam down the hall to the bedroom he couldn't help but ogle her backside, swaying in the incredibly sexy underwear. The smooth line of her slim back was marred by the black of her bra fastener and straps but it was almost sexier, thought Jack, to see her dressed like this in sexy lingerie than naked. A moment later that thought was rapidly cleared from his head when they reached the doorway to their room and letting go of his hand she left him stood in the doorway. Walking a few steps further into the middle of the room she kept her back to him and reached behind her to unclasp her bra. Slipping it down her arms Jack saw her drop it onto the floor delicately by her feet. Quickly followed by the panties as she slowly, oh so slowly, pushed and shimmed them down her hips and legs. Stroking the tented bulge in his now almost blood circulation constricting pants he amended his earlier thought "What the hell, lingerie sucks, let her be naked. Ohmygod, wow".

Peeking back over her shoulder at him she stifled a small giggle as she noticed his eyes bugging out of their sockets and his gaze firmly fixed on her ass. Dimly she heard a couple of muffled thumps and a swish of fabric but as she moved to turn round suddenly her whole body was pulled flush against the warm, hard and very, gloriously naked body of Jack. His left arm circled her waist holding her against him tightly. His right strayed further north and covered one of her breasts, scratching lightly with his nails over her nipple. His mouth was placing darting kisses along her shoulder and as his fingers tugged a little harder she tossed her head backwards onto him. The movement arched her back and pushed her butt backwards and prompted a rather satisfying moan from the man stood behind her. She could feel the urgent hardness of his erection between the top of her buttocks and at the base of her back.

Sam moved to turn on the spot in his arms and this time Jack let her. Loosening his hold slightly until she was facing him he once again pulled her flush against him, feeling her deliciously hard little nipples rubbing his own chest and her taut belly tight against his own, with his manhood trapped between them. Kissing her hard and deep he moved her backwards slowly to the bed. When her knees hit the edge of the mattress they bent, Jack had intended for her to sit and lay back but before he knew what had happened she had lowered herself to her knees; mirroring the position he'd taken in the kitchen. Scratching her nails up the back of his thighs her hands came to rest on his buttocks. She pushed him gently towards her and ran her nose up the length of his large erection which was now wonderfully right in front of her face. Groaning her name Jack found a handhold on the wooden post at the corner of the bed and closed his eyes as his vision slowly dotted with coloured lights. Sam replaced her nose with her tongue, tracing the length of him until she reached the top which was already wet from his own arousal. Swirling her tongue round the top she could hear Jack's breathy moans and her name being babbled incoherently. Raising herself slightly higher on her knees she took just the tip of him into the warmth of her mouth and he gasped, involuntarily thrusting forwards to seek further entry. Applying a gentle suction motion she took more of his length in with every movement of her mouth until eventually she was pumping his whole penis in and out of her lips. Somewhere along the way Jack opened his eyes and watched with amazement and an incredible amount of arousal his hard shaft pumping into her mouth. She flicked her eyes up at him. The simple silent meeting of gazes during this most intimate of acts was enough to almost tip Jack over the edge and although he was tempted to come in the cavern of her mouth he desperately, absolutely needed to be inside her after being apart for almost a month.

Breathing heavily, reaching behind him he took her hands and backed up slightly. He popped out of her mouth and Jack pulled Sam to her feet. He kissed her and rubbed his hips into her, grinding their bodies together. Sam was already about ready to come again herself, watching the pleasure Jack got from her was enough to do it for her too. Grinning wickedly she turned in his arms again and rubbed her ass over his manhood, squirming against him. Jack was mauling her breasts delightfully roughly and when she bent double to rest her elbows and upper body on the bed he moaned louder than she'd ever heard. She knew he liked her this way but usually after being apart their first few times making love were slow and close and intimate. Right now though she just wanted to feel him want her and need her as frantically and desperately as she wanted him.

Grinding her buttocks backwards again she felt Jack's hand slip between her legs and find entrance to her slick wetness, guiding himself in he hissed as she arched her body to get as close as possible. When he was sheathed all the way inside her tight opening he began to move, resting his hands on her hips lightly, guiding her. With every thrust he pulled almost all the way out and caught her sweet space on the way, earning moans from Sam. Her hands were gripping the coverlet and as the tempo increased she found herself throwing her own body backwards to meet his thrusts, until eventually they were pounding against each other. The room was filled with panting, sweet curses and breathy moaned names and as Sam felt her own walls tightening in readiness for her orgasm she felt Jack give two more hard thrusts and grunt as he flooded her insides with himself. Slowing his pace he babbled against her back about how amazing it felt to come inside her, feeling her milking him, wanting him and when he moved his hand round from her hip to her tight clitoris it took only a second or two before she fell over the edge after him.

Dropping her head to her forearms she waited for the ability to speak and breathe to return. Jack had bent double and now had his cheek resting on the small of her back. She could feel his hot breath tickling her and she smiled. She could feel his cheek, forehead and the upper part of his chest where he lay on her was damp with sweat and suddenly desperate to see his face she crawled out from under him and on to the bed. Rolling to curl on her side Jack moved to join her; pulling her body against him he tangled his legs with hers and brushed a damp strand of hair from her forehead. She stroked his chest gently and kissed him as he drank in her smell and the warmth from her body, revelling in the feel of her soft feminine curves melded to his own hard male angles.

Resting his head so their faces were only inches apart he trailed lazy circles on her arm, when eventually she opened her eyes and met his there were a calmness there, replacing the fire and heat that had been there since she'd returned to his after the grocery store.

Raising his eyebrows at her in a silent "Wow, that was amazing" she giggled and let out a breathy "Yeah". He could hear her breathing slowing and knew she would sleep soon; she'd probably been up since 5am anyway knowing her.

Remembering his earlier confusion at her sudden change in mood he whispered to her "Not that I'm complaining Carter, but what's with the sudden change of pace back there?" Sam's eyes opened and they were suddenly clear and very un-sleepy. She lowered her gaze and danced her fingers over his ribcage as she explained in a soft whisper

"I was mad, not at you, not even really at Pete, but at the idea he raised about us. I mean, I was just suddenly _so_ angry at having to wait all this time to be together. Having to live my life never knowing if I'd _ever_ have _this_, you – us". She looked up and was met with a slight frown as he concentrated on what she said. Stumbling and searching for a better way to explain she offered a small shrug and added "I just wanted to, I dunno, feel – really _feel_ - that you and I were finally _here_. That all the waiting was done. Sounds stupid huh?"

Not knowing how else to explain she lowered her eyes but Jack tilted her chin gently and looked at her solidly, into her soul, the way he had always been able to and murmured "I'm here Carter, always was truth be told and not goin' anywhere. We're here. Together. It was worth the wait".

He lowered his lips to hers and gently showed her he was exactly where he'd always known he should be.


End file.
